Imprisoned Shield
by umbreonblue
Summary: When the Shield was imprisoned, he lost hope...but only one Hero rescued him.


It was a dark and filthy place, this cell only had faint torches as a source of light. In chains attached to the wall was a dishevelled man with a shield attached to his wrist, and dressed in worn clothes.

When the guards came to feed him, the just shoved a piece of bread with a nutritional supplement inside into his mouth, forcing him to eat.

The man glares at them, his green eyes like that of a wolf's, still alive and kicking in captivity. After swallowing the food, one of the guards covers his mouth with his hands, forcing the Shield to look at the floor.

There was the bloodstains from the monsters they'd usually force into the cell, making the Shield fight for survival to gain levels, and ashes from the monsters he'd burned alive, using the cursed **Shield of Wrath **he'd unlocked a while ago.

But this situation is new… so his eyes dart back to the guard covering his mouth, but then he hears a _clink_.

Eyes widening, he sees the other guard smile evilly as his pants are pulled down. Realizing what they're doing, he struggles, trying to fight back, but it's _**useless**_, _**hopeless**_.

Trembling in either anger or terror (or both), just as the guards touch him, the shield turns red and black, reddish-black flames consuming them whole as they screamed in anguish and agony before the flames die out, leaving only ashes.

Panting, the Shield sees that he's levelled up again, but he just trembles, shaken by what those guards tried to do to him.

Hoping that doesn't happen again, the Shield just closes his eyes, retreating into his own mind as he falls asleep.

* * *

After the duel he could never win, the Shield Hero was locked up in the dungeon, and only let out when the Waves hit. This…seemed to be a fact, or a rumor since the Shield Hero always disappears right after a Wave, no witnesses **ever **seeing him on the roads. Even during the Waves, the other Heroes either ignore him or berate him for being weak. For being _**useless**_.

As for his only companion and party member…she seemed to have disappeared, and no one's seen her since.

Those rumors are what L'Arc, the Hero of another world, had heard. Just the thought of such a world treating a Hero like that made him sick…so he decides to get the imprisoned Shield out.

* * *

Infiltrating the dungeon under the castle was easy enough. As he looked through the cells, he finally made his way to a dishevelled young man with a shield on his wrist.

'Bingo,' L'Arc smirks as he unlocks the cell, and approaches the Shield.

Disturbed from his sleep, the Shield glares at him, questioning what the heck this guy's doing here with his eyes.

Once L'Arc sees those eyes, he paused. They were gorgeous…before snapping out of it.

"I'm here for _you_, Shield Hero. Let's get out of here," he smiles, trying to be friendly. Those gorgeous green eyes blink at him before nodding, deciding to trust this man.

He unlocks the chains on the Shield's wrists, catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Can you walk?"

His legs tremble before shaking his head.

"I'll carry you then," L'Arc sighs as he picks up the Shield in a princess carry before running off, escaping into the night. 'He's…light,' L'Arc frowns in worry as the bundle in his arms sees the moonlit sky for the first time in a long while, smiling before he falls asleep in the stranger's arms.

* * *

When he next woke up, he was in a bed. The sunlight coming in through the window, and the stranger that saved him asleep next to him.

Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the light. Now that he's gotten a good look at him, he's a handsome redhead. He then shook the man a few times, who woke up after the third shake.

"You're awake? That's good!" he smiles.

He then notices him looking around the room, "Oh. You're in a safe place, don't worry."

Naofumi nods but doesn't speak.

"I'm L'Arc Berg," the redhead introduces himself, "You are?"

Naofumi turns his head away from him, ignoring the question as he doesn't exactly trust him yet.

"You're ignoring me~?" L'Arc mourns dramatically but that gets Naofumi to smile. He smiles back, like that was his goal all along.

Then, the doctors and Therese come in. When L'Arc greets them and turns back to the Shield, he's now glaring like he's growling.

"Calm down Kiddo," L'Arc says.

'Kiddo?' Naofumi's distraught at the nickname.

"They're just trying to help," L'Arc continues as he tries to touch him, but Naofumi flinches, backing away from him.

Rubbing the back of his neck and laughing sheepishly, L'Arc backs off, "Can you please let the doctors examine you? We need to know if you're OK."

Naofumi clutches the blanket but nods in understanding.

L'Arc is shooed out of the room by Therese as the doctors examine Naofumi. They later report that he's underweight, dehydrated, and malnourished. They recommend small meals at first and then slowly make their way up to large ones, and plenty of bed rest. Also…that there are curse marks on his body. They soaked bandages in holy water before wrapping up all the cursed, dark skin. Treatment will be slow, but the curse will disappear in due time.

Then L'Arc asks about his voice. The doctors say that his voice and throat are fine…just that due to trauma, he can't speak for a while.

Thanking the doctors, Therese asks what to do with the Shield Hero now. Will they kill him, or not?

L'Arc decides to take care of him for now. He just couldn't leave Kiddo like this. When he goes back into the room, Kiddo is laying down in bed, his eyes towards the window, looking like he's at peace.

Gulping at the beautiful scene, L'Arc announces his arrival, trying not to startle him, and sits down on a chair next to the bed.

He explains that he's a Hero of another world, and right now, they're in his world. Then, he explains that he's a Vassal Hero, even showing off his scythe…and that right now, Kiddo is in his castle. At Kiddo's surprised look, L'Arc chuckles before saying that he's a King of a small country here.

L'Arc laughs at Kiddo's bewildered look…at least before he pouts at him for laughing so hard.

'Cute,' L'Arc smiles as he wipes a tear off his cheek.

* * *

For the next month or so, L'Arc feeds him meals and talks to him. Calling him Kiddo since he doesn't know what else to call him. Even if it's mostly one-sided conversations, L'Arc at least makes sure Kiddo's not alone.

And then, one moonlit night, when he falls into a comfortable silence, he hears something.

"Naofumi…"

It's a whisper and a bit rough, but it's a start.

"W-what?" L'Arc asks in surprise, not believing what he's hearing.

"My name is Naofumi Iwatani…"

"Kiddo…Naofumi…" L'Arc says, trying to get all the syllables down, "How old are you?"

"20 years old…"

L'Arc raises an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you were younger, Kiddo."

Naofumi growls at him, so L'Arc laughs as he backs off a bit, changing the topic.

"What did they do to you?" L'Arc asks, suddenly serious.

Sighing, Naofumi says slowly, "Put monsters in with me…I had to kill to survive and level up."

"Your curse?"

"I…_**had ****to**_. It's the only way I can…attack _**anything**_," Naofumi confesses.

'Because the Shield can't attack…' L'Arc sadly nods.

"And…" Naofumi pauses as if scared, biting his lip, and trembling before letting out a whimper just remembering it.

"And?" L'Arc leans in, wanting to know so bad what Naofumi wanted to tell him.

"The guards…killed them…" he clenches his fists, "They…tried to…"

L'Arc leans in close as Naofumi whispers what those guards tried to do to him. His eyes widened in shock before glaring in disgust and protectiveness.

Abruptly, L'Arc wraps his arms around him in a hug, whispering in his ear, "I won't let that happen again…I promise."

Naofumi stiffens in his hold before slowly relaxing, breathing in his scent, the smell of cherry blossoms and blood, as he leans into L'Arc's comforting embrace.

When L'Arc was about to leave, Naofumi grabs his sleeve, eyes begging him not to leave.

Sighing, L'Arc sits on the bed, ruffling Naofumi's hair as he unconsciously purrs. Then, Naofumi pulls him into the bed with him.

Such strength… L'Arc had no idea where it came from, but when he looked at Naofumi, who's eyes twinkled in mischief, he smiles.

They fall asleep together, Naofumi snuggling into him before muttering, "And L'Arc?"

"Hm?" L'Arc sleepily hums.

"Don't call me Kiddo," he mutters before letting sleep take him.

"…No promises," is all L'Arc mutters as he falls asleep.

* * *

Over the next month, Naofumi gradually gets better and better…even enough to cook. L'Arc loves his cooking. But he's also gotten more and more stir crazy, so L'Arc escorts him outside for walks for a while.

L'Arc does buy him things he's interested in. Naofumi doesn't trust many people at this point…it's just that he trusts L'Arc wholeheartedly. So, he acts somewhat like a kid…or a cat. (Don't tell him that. L'Arc learned the hard way how _**scary **_Naofumi is when he's mad.)

On their walks, Naofumi sticks to L'Arc like glue, and tugs on him to ask about the things he doesn't recognize in this world…and when new people are around, he doesn't look at them, just whispers to L'Arc…or just hides behind him.

To L'Arc, it's like he picked up a cat…a stray but affectionate-only-to-him cat.

* * *

When Naofumi eventually found out that L'Arc's trying to destroy the world he was summoned in by killing the heroes in order to save his own, he tells him, "Idiot. If all four Heroes die, they'll just summon others."

After thinking about it, L'Arc really doesn't want to kill Naofumi, so he asks, "What do you think about the world that summoned you?"

Naofumi growls, "I don't give a _**damn **_about that world anymore! Honestly…I like **this **one, _**yours**_, more than my own even."

Happy about that, L'Arc asks, "Will you destroy that world with me?"

Naofumi smiles, "Yes."

L'Arc was so happy that he kissed Naofumi out of excitement before apologizing, "Sorry! I got too excited!"

Naofumi puts a finger to his lips, his face red, but smiles, "I…don't mind."

He takes that as permission to kiss him again.

* * *

After destroying one world, Naofumi and L'Arc kiss among the cherry blossoms, pink petals everywhere as the winds blow.

"Thank you. For everything," Naofumi smiles, now fully recovered, 'For giving me hope, love, and _**so much more**_.'

L'Arc smiles back, "Thank you…for being in my life." 'For trusting me.'

"I love you," they both say before kissing again, their foreheads touching, now officially lovers.

* * *

Omake:

Sometimes, Naofumi would sneak into L'Arc's bed, after he'd finally found it, when he's feeling particularly cold and lonely. L'Arc doesn't mind, not willing to kick his lover out…rather, he wanted him in **_his _**bed.

A couple of days later, a maid just asks if he wants her to move Naofumi's stuff to L'Arc's room.

L'Arc immediately answers for him, "Yes please," smiling as Naofumi blushes in embarrassment.

He later makes it up to his lover by having his Naofumi's head on his chest, stroking his hair as he naps. Naofumi smiles, purring and completely content.

* * *

Omake 2:

L'Arc decided to surprise Naofumi with a Shikigami. It's a red wolf-cat with green eyes, made from both of their blood and hair. Naofumi, of course, only cares for how fluffy this child, technically _**their **_child, is.

He pets the wolf-cat, naming him Bell. Apparently, Bell can be a wolf offensively, and a cat defensively, having the strongest traits of both of his parents, which makes them both proud.


End file.
